


Aloha, Sadness

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She heard the news earlier. (Set post 2.07 Buried)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aloha, Sadness

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Aloha, Tristesse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480018) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



She won’t watch television tonight. She heard the news earlier. It was all over the channels, no way she’s missed it. National television played it a few times, local channels can’t seem to have enough of it. Her father won’t turn the damn thing off and she doesn’t have the courage – let alone the energy – to tell him the truth. How well she _knew_ the guy. So, she doesn’t watch television. She says that she’s feeling queasy, which is quite an understatement, excuses herself from the dinner table, and goes to her room. She heard the news, caught a few images; it’s more than enough. She doesn’t want to remember him like that, eyes glassy and wide open, face frozen, and clothes full of blood.

The reporters, the police, the FBI... she doesn’t believe what they said, that he wanted to escape and tried to kill an agent. He’s not a killer – he was not a killer. She tried to explain that to the cop who interrogated her, but the woman didn’t take her seriously. She just mentioned something about being in shock and offered her sympathy and a list of doctors. Maybe for the first time in her life, Debra actually thought _Fuck you_ and she had to bite her tongue into silence.

She briefly wonders if later, when the shock, the sorrow and the numbness are gone, she will feel used or betrayed. It would surely make things easier, but she doesn’t think she will. He’s been honest and candid with her. She curls up on her bed and, when memories flash under her closed eyes, she greets them with a sad _Aloha_.

\--oOo--

**Author's Note:**

> Giving back to Caesar... The title is a rip-off from _Bonjour Tristesse_ ( _Hello, Sadness_ ) by Françoise Sagan. Prettier than the _Aloha, Memories_ I first came up with.


End file.
